The microchemical facility will provide centralized, high quality, cost-- effective services to each project. These services include assistance with automated DNA sequence analysis, amino acid sequence analysis, amino acid compositional analysis, peptide synthesis and computational analyses related to sequence analysis and database searching. The microchemical facility is a multi-user facility that has operated smoothly since 1982. A senior technician will handle the needs of the members of this program project and participate in the maintenance of resources used by the program participants. The principal investigators of each subproject will consult in advance with the scientific director who will assist the senior technician in the planning and execution of the analyses. The demands of the program project on this core facility are not expected to be major.